1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit for a display device, and more particularly, to a driving circuit for a display device, for reducing power consumption of a data driver and a method of driving the driving circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A typical liquid crystal display (LCD) device adjusts the light transmittance of liquid crystals using an electric field, thereby displaying an image. To this end, an LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel in which pixel regions are arranged in a matrix form and a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel.
The driving circuit includes a timing controller, a gate driver, a data driver, and so on. In this regard, buffers in the data driver are continuously driven to be on regardless of image characteristics, and thus, problems arise in that power consumed by the data driver is significantly high.